It's Not Rocket Science
by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX
Summary: She's a girl with an unusual love of science in her hometown where it's greatly looked down upon by the people of her village, can the Straw Hat Crew help? Reviews and criticism are wanted.


**AU: **This was from my account on Quizilla, who had ruined it for life. So I do not own any of the One Piece characters or even the One Piece universe but the characters like the ones you'll be reading about are mine.

Anyway, this is a romance as you can see and I will let you decide who it is. But anyhoo, criticism and reviews are wanted and needed to make my story better just don't be too critical. Alrighty then, if you have questions message me and I'll happily answer them in the next cahpter but I can't promise that the chapter will be this long. Onto the STORY!

_/_

_Mahalo nui ia ke ali'i wahine_

'_O Lili'ulani 'o ka wo hi ku _

_Ka pipio mai ke anuenue na waiho'o_

_Lu'u a halikeole'e_

_E nana na maka I ke ao malama mai_

_Hawai'i akea I Kaua'i _

You quietly hummed to yourself as you walked down the dirt road with a large, blue duffle bag that hung by your side, the strap that ran against your chest from your right shoulder to the bag on your left side. In your right hand hanged a pair of black flippers.

The sun had just started to climb into the sky, replacing the dark canvas of stars in the sky, another beautiful day in the Mele Village.

You reached your destination with a broad smile painted on your face: the beach. You dropped your duffle on the ground and crisscrossed your arms so that your hands gripped the edges of your loose t-shirt and raised your arms, disposing the shirt on the sand to reveal a brown bikini top with baby blue edges along with a tan shorts that go up to your mid-thigh and a black belt snaked around your waist. You were embarrassed to wear it but your sister bought it for you and you didn't want to hurt her feelings so you wore it.

_Besides, _You thought as you opened your bag and took out a small pocketknife, _No one else is around to see me like this. _

Shoving it in your back pocket and attaching a small pouch to your belt, you walked towards the waters edge.

You paused momentarily as the water rushed up to greet your toes then rush back down. You smiled as you started to wade into the water. Stopping when the water had come up to your waist, you lifted your left leg to stuff your foot into the plastic flipper and you did the same with the right one. You then inhaled closing your mouth tight as you lunged forward, headfirst into the cool water.

Flattening your hands out in front of you, your body moved up and then down much like a serpent would. The water blurred your eyesight, but you were use to it. Spotting something glitter attracted your eyes and you swan towards it to discover it was a can. With a disgusted frown on your face, you picked it up and shove into the pouch around your waist and continued to look for more junk.

This was what you did with most of your morning, cleaning the beach then returning to the reserve. You hated it when people littered your precious beach and it was the animals that paid for their stupidity.

As you collected more trash, you sensed something wrong as you turned around and saw a turtle with a hook, a bit of fishing line still tied to the end of it, stuck in it's nostril. You quickly blocked off its exit as you grabbed on to it's shell gently with one arm, and reached over to the hook.

Underneath you the turtle struggled as it waved its fins around furiously, desperately trying to escape.

Surprised when a fin had whacked you in the face, you released it while letting air bubbles float from your mouth to the surface. Your lungs stung for the need for oxygen and you quickly thrusted your head into the air, greedily gasping for air. After taking your much-needed breath, you dipped your head under water and spotted the sea turtle swimming further into the ocean. _Damn it! _ You swam quickly after the turtle and when you managed to get a good grip on it's shell with one hand, you reached into your back pocket and pulled out the pocketknife.

**SNAP!**

The wired snapped as the hook sank into the waters below. You released your hold on the sea turtle and watched it as it silently glided into the misty water. After watching it, you realized that you were further out sea than you intended.

You threw back your head as you took in a breath when you reached the surface. Pressing your hands to your face and let them slide over your head and onto your neck, moving the hair from your face.

You estimated that you had swum at least five miles away from your island. You sweatdropped at your persistent personality to save the turtle that you were totally oblivious of your surroundings. "Great, just perfect!" You mumbled to yourself irately. You let out an irritated growl as you hit the water with your fist and continued your little fit.

_/_

"Sanji I'm hungry!" The captain cried with fists in the air.

"I heard you the first time, you baka!" Sanji growled.

Zolo was as usual napping on the deck, his muscular arms behind his head used as a pillow. Nami had seated herself comfortably under the tangerine tree, looking at the maps as she cooled down in the shade. And of course Luffy had bugged Sanji for something to eat, and with his chef cooked his caption a meal, Ussop was in the crow's nest looking out of the binoculars he looked for an island.

Just then something caught his eye. "What the?" He questioned as he focused the binoculars to see you as you thrashed angrily in the water. By that time, you had calmed down and lunged towards the island, while doing so you gave a flick of your plastic flippers. "A mer-mermaid?" He asked himself as he watched you.

"Hey I spot something!" He shouted to his crewmembers below.

"An island?" Nami asked as she glanced up at him.

"No, a mermaid!" He continued to watch you swim towards your hometown.

"A mermaid?" Luffy repeated as he walked out to see what the commotion was all about. He as well as Nami peered over the edge to see you not too far way, your flippers revealed as it flicked the water into the air every so often. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed as he smiled a boyish grin.

"An enticing siren here to sing her beautiful song!" Sanji swooned hearts now replaced his eyes as he waved his arms wildly. "I want her on my crew!" Luffy said as he steered the ship towards you.

_/_

Just as you calmed down and just started to swim back towards the island, you heard someone yell behind you.

"Huh?" You turned yourself around in the water to see an odd looking ship. The mast was in the shape and what looked look like a ram's head with a smile painted on it.

"Hello, my beautiful angel!" A blonde haired man called out, he waved his arms wildly as his eyes were large pink hearts.

"What?" You whispered to yourself as you scrunched up your nose a bit. "Hey mermaid! Join my crew!" A boy with ruffled black hair and a straw hat placed snuggly on top yelled out to you. You sweatdropped at their stupidity, your eyebrow raised and twitched a bit. "I'm outta here!" You mumbled to yourself as you drew in a large breath and lunged forward into the water, and swum as fast as you could towards Mele.

"Hey!" The black haired boy yelled at you but you ignored him. "Wait up my love!" You heard the blonde call to you but you didn't stop. When you came up to the shore, you kicked off the flippers and sprinted to your duffle bag. You stuffed them into your bag as you slung the shirt over your shoulder, and grabbed onto the sling of the bag in one hand and in the other your sandals; you hurried down the dirt path and into Mele Village.

_/_

You panted heavily, looking back at the beach making sure that you were far enough away, you stopped. You bent over slightly, trying to catch your breath. You took one last glance at the beach before continuing to the reserve. Professor Ernard, your mentor, boss, and friend, wouldn't be there for at least another hour, so you had the reserve for all to your self for a bit.

You reached into your bag, digging past your gear; you snatched the keys from the bottom of your duffle and slipped them into the door and unlocked it. You smiled as you switched on the light to see a desk in the corner with a small desk lamp, an old typewriter, and some notebooks beside it. On the other side was a small collection of books and notebooks where you stored your notes. At least four dogs that were sleeping comfortably in their little beds were now wagging their tails swiftly, as they barked happily at the sight of you. "Hey, darlings!" You smiled as you petted each one of them and dropped your duffle near the door.

"Hello Haukea." You greeted the snow-white bird sitting on its perch that was hanging from the ceiling. "Hello pretty lady!" The white parrot screeched, tilting its head. "Thank-you." You praised it by gently rubbing your index finger against his head, making him lean into your touch.

You sat yourself at your desk and had opened your morning folder to see what had to be done that morning. The door opened making the bell from above jingle, you looked up with a smile but when you saw whom it was, you immediately frowned. There with arms gripping the sides of your desk and leaning on it was a man with a light brown tan skin tone, brown hair that faintly stuck out from a Marine cap, dark brown eyes, and with a conceited smirk on his face. The almighty jerk himself, Joel.

He had recently signed up for the Marines and already he wore his outfit with pride, the white tank-top with the straps widened so that it reached his shoulders, a bandana tied around his neck and reversed, the cap that sat on his head, and finally the dark blue set of pants. He was the most popular guy in Mele and defiantly one with the girls except for one: you.

If it weren't for the fact that he had an arrogant attitude and the fact that he thought himself as a god, then you might of fallen for him. Unfortunately for you, despite the joy of your sisters and the envy of many girls, he always went after what he couldn't have and in that case it was you.

"What do you want?" You asked annoyed as his eyes wandered.

"Damn, Mikomi, I didn't realize you looked this good." Joel commented with his smirk growing wider.

"What! What are you-" You stop in mid sentence with a gasp when you realized that you were still in your bikini top and shorts, a bright blush spreaded on your face.

He chuckled at your blush "Oh look how cute you are, dolling up just for me."

"You wish dog-breath." You shriek as you run over to your duffle, pulling out the large blue t-shirt, and quickly shoving it on so the T-shirt went down to your thighs. It would have to do for now…until he left.

"Aww, why did you cover that up, I was having a good time with the scenery." Joel whined playfully as his eyes looked down from your lower body and slowly made his way up your body, taking his precious time, and finally his eyes rested upon yours. "Shut-up, what do you want?" You asked putting your hands on your hips.

"I can't visit my favorite girl once in a while?" He asked as he made his way towards you.

"You're such an ass." You hissed as you backed up as he progressed.

"The ass you love." He kept coming closer.

"In your dreams." You retreated until your back hit the wall.

"How about it, Mikomi, a date with Joel, a brave marine?" He asked which sounded more of a consistent brag rather than a real question.

"Lemme think," You put a finger to your lip, "How about never!" You emphasized 'never'.

He put a hand next to you head, leaning against the wall. "Come on, what we have is special." He purred as he captured your chin and brought it closer to his face.

He suddenly gasped as he fell over, gripping his crotch; his voice only managed out in high-pitched squeaks.

"Don't touch me! We never had anything 'special' and we will never have anything 'special', so go find one of your little fan girls, and have a something 'special' with them!" You growled before you grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him out of the front door.

You slammed the front door as hard as you could, hoping that he would get the hint. "I'll wait for you, Mikomi! Someday you will be mine!" He called from behind the door, you sweatdropped at his declaration. The guy never gives up it was annoying as hell!

You took the small pile of papers and quickly scanned them for the morning's chores that needed to be done.

_/_

"Hey! Where'd the mermaid go? She ran up the beach and now I can't find her!" Luffy whined as he swung his head from left to right when they boarded at the docks of Mele Island.

"She was as beautiful as a goddess!" Sanji boasted with his arms waving in the air excitedly, his eyes with hearts in them.

Zolo snorted, "Sure, you're really expect me to believe that you saw a mermaid and she ran onto land." He had just dropped the anchor and was now leaning on the rail of the Going Merry. He was doubtful of a mermaid, even though he had seen stranger things; he stood his ground against believing in mermaids.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sanji growled at the swordsman as smoke flowed from his cigarette.

Their argument was interrupted when Luffy suddenly yelled, "LET'S GO FIND HER!"

And with that he raced down the dirt road towards Mele Village. All crewmembers sweatdropped as they yelled, "LUFFY!"

"We better go after him." Nami sighed as the crew walked towards the village. After walking into the center of the village, they found no trace of Luffy or where he went.

"We'll never find him like this," Nami said as she stood with her hands on her hips as she let her eyes search the stores, "This village is huge! It'll take forever to find him."

But at that moment her eyes lit up when it landed on a clothing store, "But I guess there's time to spare!" She ran towards the shop with excitement and Sanji running right after her, his eyes once again showed hearts.

_/_

You had just carried two large buckets overfilling with red meat for the carnivores of the reserve. You bent over and released the buckets from your sore grip, and they landed with a soft thud onto the ground. You sighed quickly as you wiped off sweat from your forehead with the back of your hand before taking a small folded piece of paper from your back pocket and unfolding it.

"Feed Samson, Goliath, and Behemoth the three large buckets of red meat." You read off the instructions Professor Ernard had left you the night before for the next day. You glanced at the back of the reserve office. "I'll have to make two trips."

After you folded the paper and slipped it back into your pocket, and scooped up the buckets once again and took off towards the lagoon.


End file.
